Robust wireless networks require password authentication between two devices. In addition, certain mobile devices and operating systems require physical input (e.g., typing) of wireless password keys (i.e., access code) to access a wireless network. Some existing methods of providing a network password key include printing labels on devices or literature, maintaining spreadsheets, using push buttons to authenticate devices, or requiring users to ask devices to broadcast their network IDs over the RF network, which sacrifices security.
Thus, means for securely providing network password keys/access codes to allow users to access a network is desirable.